The Princess and Her Foxes
by emyy250
Summary: When Alex is given two Satyr, or Pet foxes, they immediately take a shine to Talia. She must step up and learn to deal with the ups and downs of having Pets. Takes place after chapter 24 of Talia Xanatos: The Other Timeline. Pets are humanoid hybrids. They typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half.
1. Chapter 1

**The main differences between The Life of a Pet Owner and The Princess and Her Foxes are that Talia has brown splotches in with the green of her eyes and she still lives with the Xanatoses because she's 17. Also, Alex is 20.**

Chapter 1

Welcome Home Surprise

"The library was a good idea." Adri brought back a stack of books.

"Beanbag." I rolled over.

"Yes. These beanbags are soft." She sat.

"What's that one?" I pointed.

"It's a book about Pets." She opened it.

_**Pet Basics**_

_**By Layuh Simone**_

_Introduction and Common Misconceptions_

_Satyrs, also called Pets, are humanoid hybrids. They typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half. They also may have ears or horns on their heads as well. Their senses are normally twice as strong as humans. Physical strength varies between species. However, these are not the only things that distinguish Pets from common animals._

_Pets have secondary genders: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are very territorial, especially during ruts. Ruts are when an Alpha's hormones spike and the desire to mate increases as well as their aggression. Their pheromone production also increases to attract any potential mates. They can go into rut little as_ _once every six months or every three months depending on the species. Though it may change if there are any unmated Omegas/Betas in the area._

_Heats are when Omegas are most fertile. Their hormones spike and produce more pheromones as well. Omegas will be warm to the touch, but if they become delirious or faint, then a vet should be called to monitor the Omega. They will often isolate themselves in their nests for the duration of their heat. It is important not to disturb the nest as Omegas feel most vulnerable during their heat. However, it is not uncommon for an Omega to want physical contact with their owners or other Pets. Heats can happen once every six months or every three months depending on the species._

_Betas do not go through heats or ruts. Their hormones do not change as dramatically as Alphas or Omegas, but their pheromones do increase when they are willing to mate. In wild packs, they often protect Omegas and Alphas during the heats or ruts, and thusly become_ _territorial when their pack mate(s) are going through their heats/ruts if they are not chosen._

_**Misconceptions**_

"_Alphas are dangerous. They attack for no reason."_

_Alpha Pets are no more dangerous than a large dog. They want to protect their territory and pack. However, problems arise when owners do not correct their Pets behavior. There is training and/or therapy for every_ _species of Pet. There are dozens of types of birth control: pills, implants, injections. Neutering/fixing your Pet should be a last resort. It can be a traumatic experience for Pets of any age. But most behaviors can be fixed with time and patience._

"_Omegas only attract strays."_

_As I stated in the previous paragraph, there is birth control for Pets. If it is a stray Omega, I suggest calling your local Omega shelter. Alphas will fight other Alphas and Betas for a chance to mate._

"_Betas cause mischief."_

_Betas need toys and attention from their owner. They are often neglected because they do not have a consistent reaction when they crave attention. Omegas become clingy and Alphas will become insistent in an attempt to play or cuddle. It is up to the owners to learn how their Betas response._

Titania, Grandma came to get us. "Children, your lunch is almost ready."

We followed her to the kitchen. She got a basket and we went to the courtyard. We sat on a blanket under a big tree. Grandma smiled as she passed out the sandwiches. It was sunny and warm. But it was always summer on Avalon. A breeze blew by, cooling us a bit. I saw some butterflies. I smelled the flowers from the garden.

We had some chips, berries, salad, and cupcakes after we finished the sandwiches. Grandma packed everything up and sent it away. We went back inside to get our clothes and stuff. Lord Oberon was waiting for us in the Great Hall. We said goodbye and went through the portal.

The portal that brought us home from Avalon closed. Our family was waiting for us. The elevator dinged. David frowned. Two women came out and two fox Pets followed them. They had a few bags with them.

The first woman was copper with a yellow undertone. Her black pony tail slipped over her shoulder. The freckles across her nose and upper cheeks drew attention to her light brown eyes. She had a mole near the left side of her mouth. The woman wore a light blue sweater with big buttons and gray tee shirt.

The other woman was a dark shade of brown and she had shoulder-ish length brown hair. Her eyes were brown. She wore a light blue button up.

The white furred fox was a girl. She had a short black stripe on her tail. The brown furred one was a boy. They were both, at least, as old as me. Seventeen.

"Happy birthday!" The copper skinned woman smiled.

"No, Sanuye. Not you too, Renee." Alex said.

"C'mon, Alex you gotta take them. We can't take care of them." Renee gestured.

The Pets sniffed the air and wagged their tails as they saw me. They came over and begged for pets. Adri and I petted them both as best we could. I rubbed their tummies.

The girl's upper half was cooper skinned with a yellow undertone. She had freckles across her nose like Sanuye, but medium brown eyes. She put her black hair in a ponytail too. The boy's top half was dark brown. He had hazel eyes with a mole near his left one. His medium length brown hair was cut to stop at the bottom of his neck.

They played with each other now. The girl pounced and bit his ear. The boy yelped and smacked her. She hit him back. They growled and pushed each other.

"Why don't you take them to the shelter?" He asked.

"They think we're their moms." Sanuye whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think I accidentally fed Zara and then she got into the house." Sanuye frowned.

"You named her?" He asked.

"She already had one. ZARA, be nice. I saw you nip him." She scolded.

"Ragen was living in the old shed. He stole our laundry." Renee added.

"My turn for pets!" Ragen barked.

"Mine!" Zara shouted.

"Are you two gonna be good?" Renee asked sharply.

"Yes." They answered.

"They seem to like her." Sanuye looked at me.

"That's my sister, Talia. She's adopted. And the brown haired one is her girlfriend, Adri." Alex pointed.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey." I waved too.

Ragen bumped my hand and I petted his ears. His tail wagged. Zara jumped on me. I felt something familiar coming from both of them now. I frowned a bit. Owen raised his eyebrow.

I felt around their spirits. They pulsed happily. I noticed a spark reaching out from the core. I followed it. There was a little blob of energy. It was dormant. I poured some magic into it. I shielded my eyes from the bright flash.

Zara was now a wild fox. She was a little over two feet tall. The black stripe went up her spine and she had some black spots on her face. She yipped and spun around. Zara whined and laid on her back. Adri petted her. She smelt of blackberries, pine nut, and clover.

Ragen, however, turned human. He sniffed around. Saffron, nutmeg, and honey filled the air. He looked at his legs, confused by what he saw.

"Ragen, leave it!" Renee told him. He whined, startled.

"Talia, what did you do?" David asked.

"She woke up their magic. They are Halflings." Owen hummed.

"How is that possible?" Fox asked him.

"Fox spirits like mating other foxes. Mortal or not." Puck shrugged.

I turned them back into their normal selves. Zara was still for a moment before resuming her quest for pets. Ragen shook his body and ran on all fours to his mom. She cooed and petted him until he was calm. Then he rejoined us. I let him nuzzle me.

"Ok, so Zara loves running around and digging holes. I brought her favorite toys and some treats. No, Zara, no treats yet. Here's her suppressants and vitamins. I got her combs and bathroom stuff in this one. There's her nesting stuff. Oh and she likes her nest facing east to watch the sun rise." Sanuye gave Alex her bags.

"Wait-" Alex frowned.

"Ragen doesn't like men or other Alphas so you gotta be careful when approaching him. He'll bite and stuff. Here's his toys, you'll have to get more rope toys, he wears them out. Nest junk, hygiene products. And… his suppressants." Renee gave him her bags. Then they both started leaving.

"Where are you going?!" Alex cried out.

"We'll be back at dinner time." They got in the elevator.

Alex howled in frustration. Zara and Ragen howled too. Then they went go sniff my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ragen and Zara's afternoon

Zara licked and rubbed herself on everyone's legs, trying to get close to them. Ragen was slower approaching Fox and Owen. I think Ragen reacted ok to Owen because of Puck. They petted him and his tail wagged. He did not like when David stepped near him, I think he wanted to say something to Fox, and Ragen snapped at him. He stepped back.

"Go away! My turn, mine!" He screamed.

"He didn't mean to upset you, Ragen. It's ok, you're ok." Fox rubbed his ears and face.

He cautiously padded toward David and sniffed him. David carefully petted him and he relaxed. Then he licked his arm like crazy when he got an itchy spot.

"Ok, ok, enough!" My adopted father pulled his arm back.

"Ear scratchies!" Zara head-butted Alex's leg.

Alex let her sniff him then he petted her. She flopped on her back and he rubbed her belly. Ragen wanted a turn so Alex had to pet both foxes. They jumped on him and gave him kisses. He let them for a few minutes.

"Go to Tai, she wants cuddles." They stared at him. "She smells super nice."

They ran around us in circles because they were excited for cuddles. Zara picked up Adri; Ragen picked me. We were taken to the nearest room and set on the bed. They curled around us. Then we fell asleep for awhile.

I woke up and wiggled my way free. It was hot. I realized Adri and Ragen had been cuddling me. Maybe Zara too. She was gone. I stretched and went to the bathroom. I was about to leave when Zara ran past me. She was covered in dirt. Dusty paw prints stained the carpet. Owen ran after her.

"You need a bath, Zara!" He yelled.

"No!" She barked defiantly.

She crashed into Sanuye and then toppled Renee and Alex over. They were fine, a bit dazed. Sanuye frowned as she saw Zara.

She crossed her arms. "Zara, I told you to be good."

"Am good girl!" Zara barked.

"Zara, shh." She reminded.

"I'm good girl." She insisted.

"I know, Zar-zar. But no one wants to snuggle a dirty Pet." Sanuye told her.

Zara looked at me then to her mom. "Where bath?"

"Owen will take you." Alex gestured.

Zara scent marked her mom and Renee. The she followed Owen to the heavy duty showers. I looked at Alex. He was already standing up.

"Hey, Tai. We didn't wake you, did we?" He asked.

"It got hot with all of them cuddling me at once." I said.

"Just shove Ragen to the side. He won't wake up." Renee told me.

"Tai?" Adri called.

"Mistress?!" Ragen shouted.

"I'm here." I answered.

They turned and walked, ran in Ragen's case, towards me. He marked me and nibbled my neck. He cooed. The saffron and nutmeg was sharp. I think he thought I had gotten lost. I petted him and reassured him that I was fine. He now noticed we weren't alone.

"Mama, you're back!" He yipped.

"No, Ragen, no… jumping." She was knocked down again. She sighed. "You missed me, huh?"

"My mama!" He declared. He marked her until he was happy with it. He sat, tail wagging. "When do we go home?"

"Ragen, this is your new home. You live here now." She started.

"But…" He frowned.

"The house is too small for all of us. I gotta live with Auntie for a little while longer. I didn't wanna try to squish you somewhere or give you to a bad owner. Alex will take good care of you. Ok?" She said softly.

"Mine..." He nuzzled her legs.

"You'll still be able to see me, honey. I'll come visit when I can." She rubbed his face, near his scent glands.

"Ok, Mama." He whined.

"You wanna go play in the courtyard?" Alex asked.

Ragen looked at him, tilting his head.

"You wanna go outside?" He asked again.

His tail was a blur. "Outside!"

We got his toys and a denim jacket with a hood for Ragen to wear. It was still late February. Then we went to the courtyard. Owen must have heard we were outside because he brought Zara with him. She was wearing a light purple hoodie. They took a moment to sniff each other. Then it was playtime.

Ragen and Zara bonked us with the toys when they wanted one of us to throw them. Zara liked playing fetch and brought us stuff she found. I played tug-o-war with Ragen. He was gentle when he tugged out of my hands. He was gentle with most everyone except for Alex. I think it was because they had a similar psychical build.

After they finished playing, it was dinner. We were served mushroom soup. The main course was honey glazed pork chops. Ragen and Zara chewed the bones. Dessert was fudge brownies and ice cream. Owen cut the Pets' brownies up and gave us a quarter. Fudge brownies was too much chocolate/dairy for them.

Renee and Sanuye went to go sleep for the night. They were tired. Puck took Alex to have his magic lesson. Adri and I went to see the gargoyles. Ragen and Zara followed. We found Hudson first. Bronx got up.

"Good evening, lassie. I see you brought Adri with ya." He smiled.

"Yeah, we just got back-" A loud growl interrupted me.

Bronx and Ragen were growling at each other. Zara was guarding me. Bronx must have surprised Ragen. Hudson stepped forward and Ragen let out more aggressive scent, barking. The honey was almost gone and saffron was overwhelming.

"Don't you be challenging me, fox." Hudson warned.

"HEY, behave both of you!" I scolded.

They whimpered. Bronx let him sniff first then they made up. Zara left my side, sniffing Bronx. He licked her cheek. Zara nibbled his ear. He told her off when he had enough of her antics. Bronx padded off to lay next to the recliner.

"We got back from Avalon. Alex's girlfriends brought him some Pets. This is Ragen and Zara. Let Ragen come to you. He doesn't like men." I gestured.

"What are you?" Zara asked.

"'m a gargoyle. My name's Hudson." He answered.

She contemplated this for a moment. "Pet me!"

"Alright, Zara." He petted her head.

Ragen watched him carefully. He looked at me. I nodded. He slowly approached them and got ear scratches in return.

I introduced everyone to Ragen and Zara. It was a slow process since most of the clan was male. Ragen was ok with Angela, Elisa, Katana, and her and Brooklyn's children Nashville, Nash for short, and daughter, Tachi. They got along with Fu-Dog too. I praised them for being good. I was covered in kisses and licks. Zara decided to mark the room. Ragen soon joined her.

"Tai, it's your turn." Puck came to get me.

"Ok." I turned to face him.

"Who's gonna watch them?" Adri asked.

"We will watch them." Goliath told her.

Puck took us to the classroom. I had to shoot targets without hitting Adri or Puck. It was really hard since they zoomed around. He made them pretty small too. Adri was proud of me anyway.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" He hummed.

"You said Ragen and Zara had magic." I reminded him.

"I'm letting them adjust to the castle before I teach them anything. If something happens, I'll bump it. But just to be safe..." He snapped and they appeared.

"Hi, Mistress." Zara smiled.

"Give Talia your collars." Puck said.

They took them off. Ragen's was black and Zara's was light purple. Dad taught me how enchant their collars so their magic wouldn't flare up on accident. But it had a limit of what it could handle. I put them back on each Pet. They wanted to mark us afterward.

"Omega smells nice, like lilacs, apple spice, and fresh earth." Ragen licked my upper neck.

"Yeah, 'mega, Mistress smells good." Zara agreed.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"They must have adjusted to their new senses. It's your magic they smell. Your pheromones carry some of it. On their own, they don't have an interpretable scent." Owen told me.

"My what?" I asked.

"You have pheromones, it's a byproduct of your magic. I will teach about them later." He soothed.

We brushed our teeth and were tucked into bed. Alex came in and kissed me and Adri good night. He said Ragen and Zara were with their moms. But they scented a blanket for me to have. Puck put it on top of us. I yawned and cuddled Adri and my toy fox, Pumpkin.

"Good night, little trickster." Owen brushed my hair aside to kiss my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first full day

I woke up and realized I wasn't in my room. I was in a nest. A big, giant nest. Renee and Sanuye were in it too. Ragen and Zara were sleeping next to their moms. Adri was here too. I went to the bathroom and then back to the nest. I laid down next to Adri. She woke up and looked around, confused.

"What happened?" She yawned.

"I dunno." I said. "Let's go night night."

"Tai." She frowned.

"Shh." I shushed her.

I slept a bit more before Owen came in. He woke us all up. Zara whined and tried to hide. Ragen barked grumpily.

"What happened?" Renee asked.

"I missed you." Ragen laid on her lap.

"I should have known." She petted his tummy.

"It morning!" Zara rubbed her face on Sanuye.

"It's too early." Sanuye mumbled, petting her.

"I luv you." Zara told her.

Adri and I petted the foxes. They gave us kisses. We went back to our room to change. After we changed, Owen took us to the dining room. We sat down for breakfast. It was waffles today. I filled my plate. Ragen and Zara ran over to their spots and started eating. Their moms sat next to Alex. They talked about stuff. I caught up with Adri. Her older brother, Eddy, got a new job. He was an accountant. He was several years older than us. Her mom and dad were fine.

After breakfast, Renee and Sanuye got ready to leave and packed their bags. Adri had to go home too. Owen helped gather their stuff. Ragen was trying to take the bags back to their room. Zara flopped in front of them, trying to get them to pet her belly.

"Give me the bag, Ragen." Owen scolded.

"Dis Mama bag!" He barked.

An aura of magic started to show around his eyes. Zara's scent also had a magic tinge to it. I wanted to cuddle them. Cuddle them so much. Owen's eyes narrowed. The magic died out as Sanuye spoke.

"We told you last night we have to go home." Sanuye told them.

"Nooo, Mommy stay!" Zara protested.

"Mama stay!" Ragen agreed.

"We'll still be able to call and talk, honey. We'll come back." Renee soothed. She had said something similar yesterday.

Ragen whined as Renee petted him. He nuzzled her neck and marked her. Sanuye hugged Zara. She marked her mom vigorously. It was bit before they stopped. Alex and Owen helped carry their bags to the elevator.

"Bye bye, baby. I'll call later." Sanuye waved.

"Bye bye." Zara waved.

"I love you, Ragen." Renee told him.

"I love you, Mama." He called.

The door closed and the Pets left. I went to the game room and played a few video games. They were Alex's. I accidentally chose a dating sim, in my defense it said it was a puzzle game. I found a Zelda game next and played that for bit. Then I got stuck on the boss. I was deciding what to do next when Ragen opened to the door. He shouted and Zara ran in. She snuggled up to me.

"Mistress, we want to play." Zara told me.

"Ok, get your toys." I said.

"Yay!" She leapt off the couch.

We followed them to the Great Hall. It was too cold to go outside. They gathered their toys into piles and sat near them. I picked up a purple bone from Zara's pile. Her ears perked up. I tossed it. She ran after it. I dangled a rope for Ragen. He growled a bit when I tried to take it back, but he let me. Zara brought her bone back. I petted her ears. She whined happily as I rubbed her sides. Her tail was a blur. I threw the bone a bit more before she got bored of it. She looked through the pile. Ragen then decided he wanted attention and sat in front of me. Zara noticed and ran over.

"It my turn with Mistress!" Zara complained.

"I want Mistress pets." Ragen told her.

"Mistress is playing with me." Zara pointed.

"Want Mistress." He rubbed his scent gland on my legs.

"No, my turn!" She got closer.

"Tummy rub!" He argued.

Zara pushed him. He jumped on her. She scratched his cheek. He barked sharply and bared his teeth. I pulled Zara off of him before they could hurt each other. They growled at each other.

"Enough!" I glared at them.

They whined and rolled onto their backs, showing me their tummies. "Mistress…"

"You have to share me. I'll try to make time for you both, but sometimes you have to share. Even during cuddle time." I told them.

"Ok, Mistress." Zara said.

"Sorry, Mistress." Ragen's ears folded back.

"One of the maids said the Pets were fighting." Fox walked up to us.

"It's ok now. We came to an understanding." I looked at them.

Ragen bonked his head in my hand. Zara wiggled closer to me. They still wanted pets. I petted them both as best I could. Then they saw Fox and went to her. Ragen was on her left and Zara on her right. They marked her.

"No, off! It's ok, you're good Pets." She petted their hair. Ragen whined and licked her hand. She sighed.

"You wanna play more?" I asked.

"Throw ball!" Ragen barked.

"Ball!" Zara yelled.

I picked up a tennis ball. They watched me. "Remember, play nice."

"Yes, Mistress. Play nice." They nodded.

"Go get it!" I tossed the ball.

We played fetch and a few other games. Zara brought us one of her squeak toys and we would try to grab it, but she would just squeak it and shake her head. Sometimes we'd get a hold of it and Zara would tug it away. Then she'd come back to us and drop it at our feet. Ragen chased one of the balls that rolled away. Then Fox wiggled a toy and he pounced on it. He liked to chew on the rope toys.

The elevator dinged and Alex and Owen walked out. Zara and Ragen rushed to them. Alex braced himself as they surrounded him.

"Mama? Where Mama?" Ragen asked.

"Mommy!" Zara barked.

"Lay down!" Alex commanded.

They laid down, tails swishing hopefully.

"Renee and Sanuye went home. They have to go to school. BUT they left you some clothes for your nest. They'll send more later." Alex pulled out two bags.

They snatched the bags and ran to their nests. One of their teeth must have pierced the bag because they swapped bags. Then they continued running.

"They'll be busy for awhile. What's for lunch?" Alex asked.

"I want tacos." I said.

We went to the dining room and food was brought out. There were tacos, burritos, chicken enchiladas, quesadillas, and rice with guacamole and salsa for the chips. Owen stuck with the tacos and quesadillas. I ate a little of everything. I kinda wanted tamales, but that didn't seem likely. Ragen and Zara came in during the middle of lunch. They must have found a place to put all of the clothes. Owen told them too much salsa would upset their tummies. Ragen liked the burritos and enchiladas. Zara happily munched on everything she got.

After lunch, I had to go do my English with Owen. It was just a reading assignment. Alex went to go hang out in his room. I thought the Pets had gone with him, but they must have followed me instead. They opened the classroom door and bounded in.

"No, out!" Owen told them.

"Mistress cuddle!" Zara rubbed her face on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mistress need scent." Ragen explained.

"What's that?" Zara dragged the copy of Beowulf off the table. She darted away when it fell. She sniffed it curiously.

"That's a book, Zara." Owen picked it up. "Now, go play somewhere else. We are busy."

"Why can't Mistress cuddle?" Ragen frowned.

"Mistress has school." Owen said.

"No." She shook her head.

"Zara, she will be done before dinner time." He said.

"Mistress cuddle now!" Ragen demanded.

"… You may _mark_ her and then you will go do something else until her lesson is over." Owen said resignedly.

We went to the lounge room. I sat on the couch. They jumped on it and settled next to me. Zara's tail wagged as she marked. Ragen nibbled my neck a bit. I petted Zara's cheek. She whined happily and gave me kisses. Then she farted. It was stinky.

"Zara." I frowned.

"Ragen did it." She said.

"Nu huh." Ragen said as he tooted.

"Ragen farted!" She pointed.

I remembered we had Mexican food for lunch and the burritos had beans. They both were farting now. They couldn't help it. If humans got gassy after a burrito, so would a Pet.

"Hey, hey, how many burritos did you eat?" I asked before their bickering got out of hand.

"Three!" Ragen said. She nodded.

"I'm out." I crawled over the couch.

"Mistress!" Zara cried, looking over the back of the couch. I walked over to my father.

"I'll cuddle you again when you get all of your toots out." I told them.

"Ok, Mistress." Their ears fell as Owen and I went to the door.

"I love you." I said.

Their tails wagged.

"I love you, Mistress." Zara smiled.

"Luv you!" Ragen barked.

Owen took me back to the classroom and I finished the reading assignment. We went to the music room. I practiced piano for a bit. Alex came in to get us, but he ended up listening to me play. I played Chopin's "Tristesse", Owen was teaching me the full piece. Then I switched to Michael Nyman's"The Heart Asks Pleasure First" to liven things up again.

"Mom says it's dinner time." Alex ruffled my hair.

"Ok, did you smell Ragen or Zara? They ate too many burritos." I told him.

"Dad got them some medicine." He said. "And don't tease them."

"I'm not teasing them. They were marking me when the fart storm started." I explained.

"Ah, that reminds me the lounge room needs to aired out." Owen thought, getting his phone from his pocket.

"Let's go eat." Alex smiled.

We had a turkey from the freezer, stuffing, and mashed potatoes and gravy. There was also salad. Zara ate a little slower, waiting to see if it made her gassy. It didn't so she dug into her next turkey slice. Ragen didn't like the salad dressing; Alex got him a new bowl. He ate it plain. For dessert, we had lemon and chocolate chip muffins. Ragen made them. They were good.

After dinner, I took the Pets to see the gargoyles. Zara played with Bronx. She'd playfully bow at him and then jumped up. Bronx chased her and they ran around the room. Zara caught him, he flopped over, and she licked his face. Ragen was getting belly rubs from Nashville and Tachi. His tail wagged happily. I hung out with Goliath in the library. He read a chapter of Robin Hood to me.

"There you are, Sweetheart. It's lesson time." Puck popped in.

"Ok. See you later." I got up.

We went back to the lounge room. It was still stinky. I wrinkled my nose.

"I thought you were going to get the room cleaned." I complained.

"I started to, but then I decided why not teach you how to do it?" He smiled.

"I want a different father." I looked into his eyes.

"No, you don't. Anyway, you wanna identify all the stinky odors you want to get rid of so you don't accidentally suck out all the air in the room. Once you do that, then you can do the spell." Puck told me.

"I wanna get rid of the fart smell." I said.

"That's too vague. Actually look." He tsked.

I looked harder and saw the odor's makeup. It was more complex than the air. I showed Puck what I wanted to get rid of. He nodded. I thought the wording of the spell.

"_P__urify and dispel, begone__ foul smell._" I chanted.

The smell disappeared.

"Not bad, gets the job done. I'll teach you a more long term one later." Puck breathed in.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"This morning when Sanuye and Renee left, Ragen and Zara were going to use their magic. Ragen's was in his eyes and Zara's was in her scent. How come they reacted differently?" I paused.

"Ragen was upset because Owen was trying to take his mama's bags. Zara was just trying to persuade them to stay. Your reaction to it was a little odd. I think you're susceptible to their scents. Any other questions?" Puck asked.

"Um... Oh, you said _I _had pheromones, what's that about?" I furrowed my brow.

"Ah, yes, it's a byproduct of your magic. I saved your life when you were a baby. It was keeping you alive. Your magic made the pheromones to let me know where you were and to get me to bond with you. But that didn't happen so they ended up being slightly more special then normal." He explained.

"Special?" I repeated.

"Aside from marking your territory so to speak, it also broadcasts your mood and lets know if you are sick or not." Owen explained.

"So, like a Pet's pheromones?" I grimaced.

"Basically. Go get some sleep, Sweetie. I'll be there soon." Puck kissed my forehead.

I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I laid on my bed, snuggling Pumpkin. Puck came in and tucked me in. He stroked my hair. It was nice. The door opened in the middle of his lullaby. It was Ragen and Zara.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss Mommy." Zara whined.

"My room is empty without Mama." Ragen added.

"What do you think, Tai?" Puck looked at me.

"Only for tonight." I yawned.

They laid next me. They marked me until I smelled like them. Their scents mixed. Zara's blackberry and clover was a pleasant scent. The pine nut added to it. Ragen's saffron and nutmeg were mild and the honey added a nice coziness. Puck and I petted them until they got sleepy. He decided to sing a few more songs before kissing us good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1 of 3. **

Chapter 4

Zara Makes Mischief

Zara woke up first. She whined and laid on me, pushing me. I think she wanted pets and food.

"Mistress, Mistress?" Zara said.

"No wanna." I rolled over.

"Mistress!" She rubbed her face on me.

"Sleepy time." I whined.

"Cuddle time." She insisted.

I held my arms open and she laid down next to me. Her tail wagged. All was well and good …for about a minute. Ragen woke up and wanted attention.

"Mistress, Mistress. Gimme pets. Pet me." He rubbed his face on me.

"Mine!" Zara snapped.

"Hey! Behave." I scolded them.

"Mistress pet?" Ragen asked.

"Yes, you can has pets." I rubbed his ears.

"Talia, breakfast time." Owen called.

I got dressed and we went to the dining hall. We had omelets and bacon. Zara finished first. She went to Alex and begged for a bite of his cinnamon pancakes. He gave her some. She wanted more. He wouldn't give her any more. She whined loudly.

"This is my food." Alex told her.

"Gimme bite." She said.

"You had a bite." He pointed out.

"Gimme more." She rested her head on his lap.

"Don't antagonize her, Alexander." Owen told him.

Alex gave her another piece then Ragen wanted some. He was given a piece too. Ragen gave him kisses. Then he went back to his seat. I started to get up.

"Not you too!" Alex cried.

"I want pancake." I demanded.

"Mom!" Alex whined.

"Just give her a piece." Fox said.

"I liked it better when I was the only child." Alex huffed.

"I distinctly remember you asking for siblings." David said.

"That was different! I was 4." Alex argued.

"What about when you were 12?" He posed.

"No comment." Alex replied.

I was given my pancake and it was good. Soft and fluffy. Alex noogied me. I whined. Zara came to my rescue. Alex reassured her it was ok and I was fine. Zara licked my hair. I nuzzled her. After breakfast, we went off to go do our own things.

As the weeks went on, Zara and Ragen grew more comfortable with house and us. I occasionally found one or the other napping around the house. Our rooms were their favorites, though. Zara liked hanging out with the gargoyles and getting belly rubs from them. Ragen was still wary of the male family members. I figured that would take longer to sort out. He was doing better than before. Zara and Ragen were also getting magic lessons from Alex and Puck. They were adjusting well. For the most part. One day, Zara had carried me away after lunch; she was strong, and wouldn't let me go. I wasn't sure what was going on. She had made a nest and refused to take it down.

"Zara, this is not your room." Alex told her.

"I marked, is mine." She proclaimed.

"This is a guest room. For when guests come over." He spelled it out.

"Zara, you already have several beds through the house." Owen added.

"Dis mine now." She insisted.

"Will you let Talia out?" Owen tried.

"No." She laid on me.

"Do you want more cuddles?" Alex asked.

She thought about it and waited for Alex to lie down. He sighed but did so. Zara whined. Alex petted her. She marked him too. I petted her butt. She relaxed and her scent mellowed. Blackberries and clover smoothed over the bitter pine nut.

"_Zara's a cutie, she got a fluffy booty._" I sang. Her tail wagged happily.

"Did you just want to mark them?" Owen asked.

"Ragen had Mistress all morning, it my turn now." Zara told him. She rolled over. I rubbed her tummy.

"I will remind him to share." Owen said.

Once Zara was done with cuddles, I had my lessons for the day. It was a math worksheet and science. I think I did ok. Then I had playtime with Ragen and Zara. They wanted to play outside, but it was still too cold. They chased each other and wrestled. Sometimes I threw toys for them. Zara was very excited. She liked to jump on me. Ragen also jumped up too, but not as much.

"Ragen, Ragen." Zara darted around him, getting close.

"My bone!" He snarled.

Zara turned into her wild fox form. She took the bone from him and ran. He shifted into his fox form and followed her. He was a completely brown fox expect for the tip of his tail. Zara was a little faster than Ragen, but he caught up. He took the bone back.

"Who want a treat?" I asked.

They barked and were at my feet. I gave them a treat and bent down. Zara licked my face. Her nose was cold and wet. I pushed her away. Then I petted them both. Their fur was soft and fluffy. After playtime, they wanted to nap. We went to one of the beds. They lied down on the same one. Ragen wanted his toy elephant. I got it. He chewed on its ear. I rubbed their heads, brushing the scent glands. They fell asleep. I covered them with in a brown blanket with bones on it.

I went to my room and worked on some for fun writing. Then Owen got me for dinner. It was chicken rice casserole. The food was on the table, but Owen said he had announcement. Alex was also late. We were getting hungry. Ragen tried to sneak food, but Fox stopped him. Zara whimpered because everything smelled good. Alex walked in.

"Food now!" Zara demanded.

"Gimme din din!" Ragen added.

"This will be quick. Alexander was on the phone with your mothers and they will come next week." Owen explained.

"Mama!" Ragen barked.

"Mommy come home!" Zara's tail wagged furiously.

"Mommy visiting." Alex explained.

"Mommy coming!" She whined.

Dinner was charged with excited energy. Zara wiggled in her chair. Her scent filled the room. Alex and I were the only ones to seem to notice it. The others weren't bothered by it. Ragen was planning what do when his mama came, talking to anyone would listen. He had several helping of casserole.

After dinner, we let them run around and do whatever it was that would settle them down. Zara demanded many cuddles and pets in between marking the house. Ragen fixed up his nest before scent marking everything. They had a bit of argument when the marks overlapped. We got it figured out. They were excited all week long.

Then the day came. Sanuye and Renee's flight had touched down in the evening. We were in the gargoyle's living room. Alex and Owen were getting their bags to their room. Ragen was marking Renee and whining. He didn't know what to do with himself. Zara kept bonking Sanuye with her fuzzy bone and then chased it. She saw Goliath and then bonked him with the toy. He tossed it. Zara ran after it and then went back to her mom. She dropped the toy, rolling over.

"Oh, you're so happy, aren't you, Zar-zar. You missed me." Sanuye rubbed her tummy.

"My mommy!" Zara yipped.

"They have missed you." Goliath told them.

"Good thing it's Spring break. We don't have school." Renee said.

"School bad!" Ragen said.

"No, school good. Anyway, I am here now so we can play all you want." She rubbed his ears.

"Yes, good." He agreed.

"Talia, it's your bedtime." Owen came in.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, Talia, it's bedtime." He said.

Zara and Ragen marked me then I said good night to everyone. Ragen and Zara probably wouldn't have any lessons today since their moms were here. They were getting better with their magic. I hadn't seen how they had been in awhile. Owen opened my bedroom door. I was tucked in bed. Owen kissed my forehead and left me to sleep.

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of 3.**

Chapter 5

Strange Behavior

The day had started out normally, only with the addition of Renee and Sanuye. We ate breakfast, I had my morning lessons and then we hung out. We were in the lounge room. I was playing with Zara, tossing her ball. She would chase it and bring it back. Sometimes she would give the ball to her mom. Alex was sitting on the couch. Ragen was following Renee around.

"Mama!" Ragen nudged her hand.

"I'm on the phone, Ragen." Renee said.

"Mama…" He rubbed his scent on her.

"What, I'm still here. No, the 11th is fine. I'll be back by then." She said to the person.

Ragen whined and tugged her arm. Renee struggled to keep her phone to her ear. She frowned, about to scold him, when Alex moved to get Ragen. He barked and bit at Alex. His magic flared aggressively. Alex jumped back. Ragen went back to marking his mother.

"I have to deal with something. So, 2:40 on the 11th? Thanks. Bye." Renee hung up. "I told you I was on the phone, Ragen. That wasn't nice."

"My mama!" He pouted.

"Apologize to Alex." She told him.

"No, I mark Mama." He refused.

"I wasn't gonna mark Renee." Alex said.

"Ragen." Renee narrowed her eyes.

"… Sorry." He muttered.

"Now, be nice, ok?" Renee scratched his ear.

"Yes, Mama." He intoned.

They sat on the other couch and Ragen got his cuddles. Zara tried to play with him. He looked at Renee. She encouraged him. They chased each other. Puck suddenly popped in.

"Look at the happy family." He cooed.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well, since you're not doing anything important, I decided why not give the Pets a quick lesson!" Puck smiled.

"Puck!" Zara yipped, jumping up and almost dragged Puck down.

"Hey, easy now. Let's show your mommies what you can do." Puck landed and petted them both. Ragen was ok with it.

Zara's and Ragen's lesson was a showcase of all the spells and things they learned. Alex and I would assist whenever we were needed. Puck made it a game. Whoever did the best got a prize. They levitated things, changed sizes, and made illusions. Ragen had a little trouble with the newer stuff. Zara won by a hair. The prize was a rubber bone.

Then we had lunch. It was beef stew. Ragen had two big bowls and kept asking for more. Fox redirected him to the cheese rolls. He would only share them with Zara, Renee and me. Renee got him to eat some fruit so he wouldn't feel so bad. Ragen seemed to be fine.

"Owen, let Ragen have a light snack in between meals." David told him.

"Very well, sir." Owen said.

Everything was fine until my afternoon lessons. Ragen was upset that Renee had gone outside without him. She said she would be back in a bit. He laid on my lap and whined for me to pet him. I rubbed his ears. Owen tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't.

"Mistress mine!" He barked.

"Talia will pet you later. Why don't you go play with Zara?" Owen suggested.

"Mine." He repeated.

"I'll still be here. It won't be long." I told him.

Ragen looked at me and decided that I was telling the truth. He marked me heavily and then left. He made sure we knew he didn't want to go. I finished up my lessons quickly. Then I went to find Ragen. He was with Zara. They were in the hall, dragging some blankets.

"Hey, who's blankies are those?" I yelled.

Ragen made a dash for his room. Zara ran the other way. I frowned before going after Zara. She was slowed down by the big blanket she chose. I caught up with her. Her ears flattened on her head and she laid on the blanket.

"Zara." I held out my hand.

She put her hand in mine.

"Gimme the blanket." I told her.

"Fresh scent go nest." She whimpered.

"You just got new stuff." I pointed out.

"More scent." She nuzzled my arm.

"Zara…" I sighed.

"I luv you, Mistress." She took it to her nest.

"That wasn't a yes!" I shouted.

Zara returned with a pillow from her room and gave it to me. It smelled like her. I took it. I discovered that they took the blankies form my room. They also left some toys on my bed too. I put them off to the side and remade my bed. Ragen came in with a gray blankie with white stars. I added it to my bed. Zara came in soon after. She watched me, tail wagging. I rubbed the scent glands on her face. She let me pet her for a few minutes before she jumped on my bed.

"Mistress rub tummy!" She smiled.

"Do you want rub tummy or cuddles?" I asked.

"Both." She replied.

"Yea, rub tummy!" Ragen agreed, getting up on my bed.

I lied next to them and rubbed their tummies. Zara's paw thumped on the mattress when I got an itchy spot. Ragen's scent wafted through the air. It was a bit different, but I didn't know why. The honey was a bit sweeter and the nutmeg gave it an earthy scent. The saffron was subtle. Tummy rubs turned into cuddles and then nap time.

When I woke up, Ragen was gone. Zara was chewing on a toy. It looked new. Her tail wagged. The clock in my room said it was dinner time. That was weird. Why hadn't anyone gotten me? I went outside. As we went to the dining room, I realized the hallway smelled like soap. What had happened?

When we finally got to the dining room, everyone was there. The clan, the Xanatoses, everybody. Goliath and a few others looked like they had gotten in a fight. I frowned. Zara went to her mother and asked for pets. Sanuye gave her ear scratchies. Fox noticed me.

"We'll get you dinner in a minute." She said. The others turned and saw it was me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

"We napped." Zara told him.

"Ah." He hummed.

Goliath stepped forward. "Did you notice anything strange about Ragen?"

"Uh, huh… He was more cuddly, I guess. And pushy. He interrupted my lessons for pets." I shrugged.

"He likes the lass, Goliath. He wouldn't have been short with her." Hudson said.

"I don't understand. What's Ragen got to do with anything?" I questioned.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. When Renee came home from the Pet store, he wanted her attention. They played for awhile. Ragen wouldn't let near them. I just thought he missed her so I went to play some video games. Apparently after he was done playing, he went to go mark the house. That's when things went wrong." Alex paused. "He's not going to like it when he gets home."

"Is that why the hallway smells like soap?" I asked.

"It's more than that, Talia. He _sprayed_ the house. He marked rooms with his pee." Angela interjected.

"Oh." I said.

"We didn't notice for a bit. The castle is big. But apparently, he had gotten to the clan's area around sunset." Alex added.

"Our presence made him upset and something set him off. Alexander and Puck managed to subdue him." Goliath finished.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Owen took him the vet. We should hear from him soon." Xanatos said as his phone rang.

**Part 3 coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 3 of 3**

Chapter 6

Ragen's First Rut

Xanatos answered it. Their conversation was brief and he hung up. "That was Owen."

"What did he say?" Fox asked.

"Apparently, Ragen is in pre-rut. That's why he was marking everything. His suppressants aren't strong enough to stop his rut, only make it easier." He told us.

"Then why did he attack us?" Goliath asked.

"Owen said he'd explain in more detail when they get back, but Ragen was anxious to get home." Xanatos said.

"I see." Goliath hummed, irritated.

"Why don't you have dinner with us while we're waiting?" Fox asked.

"Very well." He agreed.

They got more chairs for the clan and we sat down to eat. The chefs went to go make food for the gargoyles. We had hamburgers and fries. There were vegetables on the side. More food was brought out. We ate. It was mostly quiet. I was drinking my milk when the door opened. Owen was in front. Renee was holding Ragen by the collar. She prodded him.

"I am sorry I bit and scratched you." Ragen apologized to the clan.

"We accept you apology. We did not mean to upset you." Goliath told him.

Ragen then came to me and marked me. He whimpered as I petted his ears. His scent became calmer. He sniffed my neck and licked it. I pushed him away. He nuzzled me again. Once Ragen was settled enough, he went to his seat. He ate his burger hungrily.

"So, what's the news?" Lexington asked.

"Ragen is an adolescent Pet. Ruts are the last stage of puberty for Alphas. Instincts are hard to ignore during this time. He will be in pre-rut for a few more days." Owen announced.

"What are we supposed to do?" Fox wondered.

"Ragen will want to be by himself for the most part. He will come to you if he wants attention. We will have to keep an eye on him to make sure he is eating properly. I will get him some rut supplies tomorrow." Owen said.

"Why was Ragen so upset when we came across him?" Angela asked.

"He has not been around your scent enough to recognize it as family. Part of it is due to your stone sleep. You are only wake at night and go on patrol most nights. The other part is that a majority of the clan is male. Ragen doesn't want to spend time with people he thinks of as competition." Owen explained.

"How do we rectify this situation?" Goliath asked him.

"We must get him used to your scent. If he gets used to your scent, he will want to be with the clan of his own volition. I suggest keeping something on you to soak your scent in and then leaving out for him. Zara may want some too." He thought aloud.

"Simple enough." Broadway said.

"Is Ragen's rut why there are so many nests around the castle? Omegas do that." Katana brought up.

"My nest!" Zara barked.

"Shh, it's ok, Zara. You're fine." Sanuye petted her.

"Zara is a Beta. The nests were made before Ragen's pheromones changed noticeably. She wanted a space away from Ragen. Pets in large homes sometimes feel the need to make more nests." Owen said.

"So, it has nothing to do with Ragen's rut?" Xanatos asked.

"Ragen will only go into a nest if Zara allows him. If you see him following her around, that is normal mating behavior. It should be discouraged if they are underfoot." Owen looked at me. "Ragen is not allowed in your room for the duration of his rut."

"No! Not fair!" Ragen snarled.

"I will punish you if you don't behave." Owen said sternly.

They glared at each other. I saw Puck just behind Owen's eyes. Their magic was starting to build. The room was tense. Dad won. The magic dissipated. Ragen pouted as he ate his French fries. Everyone relaxed a bit. I finished off my burger.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Alex asked.

"Ragen's pheromones have a bit of magic in them. Just enough so that potential mates know it's there. He won't be able to do any magic until it is over." Owen seemed relieved as he spoke.

We finished dinner. I had cookies for dessert. The clan got some blankets and things and started on the scent plan. Alex and David went off to do something. I had my lesson with Puck. We practiced a restraining spell. After that, he reminded me that I was sensitive to the Pets' pheromones. I had a feeling Puck was more worried than he let on.

It was scramble to everything ready. Owen got the rut supplies and some air fresheners for us. Pet foxes were stinky during mating. David had gotten Pet proof locks for his lab. Ragen's and Zara's moms would stay until it was over. Zara was happy about that. Ragen initially rejected the scented items, but seeing Zara take them made him curious. He would want to mark and cuddle, but he didn't want to play. The shift from pre-rut to rut was slow, but on Saturday, it finally hit.

I finished my morning lessons and was going to get a snack when I saw Ragen. He was laying on his belly. I went in the room. Zara was in a nest, chewing on her toy bone. She stopped and shifted. Ragen's ears perked up. She noticed me.

"Mistress!" She ran to me.

"Hey, Zara." I smiled.

Ragen started to come near us when Zara barked at him. He whined. Zara ignored him. I gave her pets and scratchies. She was happy and her scent reflected that. Zara rolled on her back for tummy rubs. Ragen's scent spiked. I was hit with a rush of spicy, sweet honey.

"Ragen, go use your rut toys." I told him.

"No toy." Ragen inched closer to her.

"Ragen." I frowned.

"No mate! Want pets." Zara yelled at him.

Ragen stayed still, waiting to see if she changed her mind. I bent to give Zara tummy rubs. Ragen's scent grew stronger. I blushed as my body grew warm. His nostrils flared. He started to shift his weight.

"No, Ragen, no jumping!" I shouted.

Alex caught Ragen. He barked and kicked, but Alex had a good hold on him. "Leave the girls alone. Go use your rut toys."

"When'd you get here?" I asked.

"It was my turn to check on Ragen." Alex set him outside the door. "Go on, get!"

Ragen looked at me and whined. I motioned for him to leave. He begrudgingly did. Zara nipped my hand. I petted her belly. She made happy noises. After a bit, she rolled over. She sniffed my front and started tugging on my pants.

"No, Zara!" I cried.

"Gimme!" Zara tugged a bit harder.

"Zara goes upise now." Alex picked her up.

"I wants it!" She grabbed at me.

"Tai is sensitive to your scents. It wasn't on purpose." Alex explained.

"Want pants." She pouted.

"I know, Zara. Maybe if you ask, she might let you have them." He said.

"Can I has them?" She asked me. I knew Zara would try to get them even if I said no. I took off my pants. "I want tiny pants."

"My underwear?" I asked.

"Yes, tiny pants." She nodded.

"I forget you lived in the wild." Alex said.

"Fine, you may have the tiny pants." I sighed.

Alex turned around. Zara watched me. Alex covered her eyes. I gave her my underwear and put my pants on. Her tail wagged.

"Come on, Zara. Let's go to put that in your nest." Alex carried her out.

"Bye bye, Mistress!" She waved.

I went to the kitchen and got myself a snack. It was oatmeal. Then I went to my room. Owen was waiting for me in the hall. Adri was there.

"Adri!" I hugged her.

"Your dad said you missed me." She told me.

"Have fun, children." Owen left.

We went in my room. Adri sat on my bed. I sat next to her. She pulled me onto her lap. I repositioned myself so I faced her. Then we kissed. It started out softly but it grew heated quickly. I grinded against her.

"Already?" She smiled and laughed.

"Adri…" I whimpered.

We got undressed. I kneaded her breasts. Adri played with my nub and nibbled my neck. My magic enhanced the sensation. I fingered her. She rolled her hips. I didn't stop until Adri orgasmed. We laid on the bed and went a few more rounds.

"I love you, Tai." She yawned.

"I love you, too." I snuggled up to her.

We woke up in time for lunch. We took a quick shower and got dressed again. Then we went to the dining room. The Xanatoses weren't surprised to see Adri. Zara was excited and kept asking for pets. Adri petted her ears. I scanned the room.

"Where's Ragen?" I asked.

"Ragen will join us when he is ready. I have told him it is lunchtime. His appetite is smaller during rut." Owen explained.

"Ok." I nodded.

We sat down and were given our lunch. It was hamburger soup. I was telling Adri about my day when Ragen came in. He was a bit sweaty and his hair was messed up. He sat at his chair and Renee gave him a small bowl.

"How are you feeling, Ragen?" She asked.

"Want mark." He said.

"Eat your lunch first." Renee gestured.

He lifted up his spoon and ate the bite of soup. His mood improved slowly. Everyone continued eating. We had ice cream for dessert. Ragen went to Renee and started to mark her. They got up and went to the door. Ragen turned around.

"'mega come?" He asked.

"He means you, Talia." Owen got up.

"Can I?" I looked at him.

"Yes, you can. Rut isn't always sexual. There is downtime too." He deliberated after a moment.

"Ok." I followed them. Adri came too.

We went to the living room. It had a large enough couch for all of us. We sat down. Ragen jumped onto the couch. He whined loudly as he marked his mom. When he got to me, his scent was calm. I wasn't too affected by it. Ragen gave us kisses too. We petted him. His tail wagged. He laid on my lap when he was done.

"Pet tummy!" Ragen barked.

"No tummy rubs." Renee told him.

"Zara get tummy rubs." He argued.

"Zara isn't in rut." She pointed out.

"But Mama…" He whimpered.

"No tummy rubs." Renee repeated.

I petted his side. He was happy with that. I stopped after a bit. Ragen waited for more. Renee petted his ears. Adri started to get up. Ragen nipped her.

"No nipping!" Adri scolded.

"Adri cuddle!" He said stubbornly.

"Be nice." She warned him as she stroked his hair.

"Am good boy." He yawned.

He fell asleep soon after that. We went our separate ways. Fox wanted to do something with Adri. I had my afternoon lessons. Then Zara found me. She demanded cuddles. We had marking time. I rubbed her scent glands. She cooed and nuzzled me more. She wanted to play after she had marked me. We played tug-o-war and fetch for a while.

I walked back to my room. The door was open. I looked inside. My bed was all messed up and the sheets were gone. I took a deep breath. Ragen was in here. He must have smelled my sheets. I got new ones and put them on my bed. Then I took a nap.

When I woke up, I heard a commotion. I went to see what it was. Owen was arguing with Ragen. They were fighting over something. Ragen was upset. Owen had my sheets in his hand.

"You can't take Talia's sheets." Owen said.

"Mine!" He insisted.

"These need to be washed." He told him.

"No!" Ragen tugged harder.

I moved closer. Ragen's nose twitched. He abandoned the sheets and ran in circles around me. Owen tried to pull him back.

"'mega want mate? Omega mate?!" He asked excitedly.

"Uh?" I looked at him.

Zara poked her head out of her room. She quickly came over to see what was going on. Ragen stopped running around me. Zara scooted forward. Ragen's scent was building. I tried not to breathe too deeply. But it tickled my nose, and along with Zara's scent, I wanted to give in.

"'mega mate?" He asked again.

I gently shook my head, afraid to get a mouthful of pheromones if I tried to speak. Ragen didn't seem too put off by my rejection. That might have been because Zara was interested in mating for the moment.

Owen scooped me up and took me to the dining room. I was set on the chair. He talked with David. Something about my magic. I couldn't keep up with it. Adri came in soon after. I whined at her. She held my hand. The rest of the family came in and dinner was served.

We had spaghetti and garlic toast. I felt better as dinner went on. My desire smoothed out and I didn't feel as clingy anymore. I was hungry. I ate another plate of spaghetti. Ragen and Zara came in. They were satisfied. Zara immediately scarfed down her meal. Ragen got a little more food too. We had cookies for dessert.

Then we went to go see the gargoyles. I played with Bronx and Fu-dog. They chased after the ball. Adri and Angela were talking. So were Alex and Goliath. Zara chewed on her squeaky bone.

"Zara want mate?" Ragen asked.

"No more mate." She said.

"… Zara mate?" He asked again.

"Want pets." She went to Elisa. Elisa petted her tummy. Ragen whined. His scent soured a bit.

"Maybe she'll be more receptive later. Don't bug her at bedtime though." Renee said.

"Ok, Mama." He said.

"Good boy." She scratched his chin.

"Talia, you ready for your lesson?" Puck appeared in a flash of sparkles.

"Yeah." I said.

We went to the classroom. The projection screen was down. I sat the desk. Puck cleared his throat. A crude drawing of Ragen and me were on the screen.

"So, this evening you encountered Ragen when he had come out of his room. He was about to start rutting again. Ragen was affected by your scent immediately. You were not affected by his pheromones until they actively started to pump out." Puck drew an arrow pointing to me and another pointing to Ragen. Then he drew Zara."When Zara came, that started the cycle again. What this means that your magic is affecting them somehow. This ability is a part of you. We just need to figure what it is."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Blood test, gimme your arm." He pulled out a needle.

"Gah, no! Isn't there another way?" I jumped.

"This is faster than spitting in a tube." He said.

I pursed my lips. "Fine."

I felt a poke in the inner part of my elbow. Puck withdrew the needle and it vanished. He bandaged my arm.

"There we go, wasn't that easy?" He smiled.

"I want my lollipop." I pouted.

"You may a piece of candy." He gave me an apple flavored candy.

I stuck in my mouth. "So what do we do about the pheromones?"

"The candles and air fresheners are working, but they're stationary. The problem is when you come across each other. However, I've got a solution." He pulled out a box.

I dug through it. "Masks? Vaseline? Body wash? Hey, this is for Omegas."

"We don't have time to find another one. This works. You just shower in the morning and wear the other stuff throughout the day." He explained.

"What about Ragen?" I asked.

"We just dab a bit of this on his scent glands and it'll be fine." He took out a tube of the scent suppressing cream from the box.

"Hey, Dad?" I started.

"Yes?" He hummed.

"Are Ragen and Zara mates now?" I wondered.

"No, not yet. He hasn't courted her. She's his rut partner. Like, uh, a friend with benefits." He snapped.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Now, let's practice some spells." He turned off the projector.

I had my lesson and then got ready for bed. Adri was there, waiting for me. I gave her a kiss. We laid down. I snuggled Adri. She fell asleep before I did. I laid in my bed, thinking. The problem wasn't that I reacted strongly to both of their pheromones; I knew I was sensitive to it. It was that I wasn't sure if this had awoken something within me. Both Ragen and Zara were cute in their own ways. I nuzzled Adri's shoulder. This would require some thought.


End file.
